Email is a widely adopted tool for communicating electronically with another person. Users frequently begin email messages with a salutation, which may include the recipient's name. In languages that include gender-specific and earned honorifics (e.g., Mr./Ms./Mrs., ranks, educational degrees, titles) that may be applied to recipients, senders of email messages may inadvertently use incorrect salutations, especially when the recipients is unfamiliar to the sender. This may lead to persons of one gender being referred to by salutations appropriate for another gender, the sender showing an inappropriate amount of respect for the recipient, or the sender using an awkward or impersonal salutation, such as, for example, “to whom it may concern”. The incorrect usage of personal salutations is particularly prevalent when using mail merge operations, which can incorporate honorifics from one message into another—despite the fact that the persons addressed should be addressed by different honorifics.